


Argent and Amber

by Cluegirl



Series: HP Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble rarepair, but only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argent and Amber

Prompt: Spanking

Grey eyes, so familiar in daring and wit,  
The curve of the mouth while invectives were spit,  
The angle of cheek (under blond hair, not black)  
Gave rise to a rage the wolf couldn't hold back.

The rending of trousers, the struggle, the shout,  
A rag twixt the teeth ere a hex could get out,  
A chair dragged to heel, and a strap brought to hand  
And the boldfaced young prince found he could not command

For the beast had been roused and its fury was high  
And the kiss of its rage brought the tears to his eye  
And the blood to his cock as he struggled in vain  
For desire was winning the battle with pain.

Then he spent with a whimper, back arched to the blow  
Not heeding the slickness that splashed him below  
He clung and he sniveled, though tears he abhorred!  
Till - "Bad boy," snarled the wolf and shoved him to the floor.


End file.
